


包办婚姻与自由恋爱 Arranged Marriage And Romantic Love

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Guide Lucas, M/M, Sentinel Cristiano
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 设定：现实背景+薄弱的哨兵向导世界观，有二设。现代哨向的能力退化，没有精神动物，不存在塔也不需要服役。哨兵身体强健感觉敏锐但容易失控，向导拥有强大精神力可以保证哨兵的冷静。哨兵向导自由地生活在普通人中间，但不被允许对普通人使用能力。从事激烈对抗职业如体育竞技的哨兵需要有一个稳定结合的向导。以为自己不需要向导的最强哨兵X天性淡定精神力超强的年下向导：皇马主席安排的包办婚姻VS两颗蠢蠢欲动想谈自由恋爱的小心脏





	1. 关于他们第一次的正式会面

听闻将有一个年轻的向导来到球队时，Cristiano以为他是高层为Sergio安排的。

结果呢？7月1日他从假期中被叫回来，仅仅是为了在小房间里会见一个明天才会官宣加盟的未来队友，就因为他是一个向导。

这样说大概有点不尊重，要是向导平权组织之类的听到了搞不好会告他歧视，但皇马主席才是那个整天带人给球队头牌相亲的家伙，所以有什么问题还是找他去吧。

说老实话，已经这么多年了，Cristiano不明白他们到底还在担心什么。他已经证明了身为最强哨兵的自控能力，跟其他那些离了向导就上不了场的哨兵不同，他从来不需要精神安抚。足球就是他灵魂的船锚，当他站在草坪上的时候，即使敏锐的五感让他能同时收集到所有信息，却从不会被扰乱。他们都看到了在球场上他有多么冷静，准确地把握机会，取得进球，带来胜利。

确实，上半年和Irina分手后他曾陷入低谷。他们没有精神结合，但俄罗斯女哨兵的离开于他绝没有旁人想象的那么容易。哨兵之间也有他们自己的链接方式，当这种链接被迫断开的时候，没有谁能做到全身而退。

然而这并不代表他有多么需要一个向导。

有的时候，Cristiano厌烦地想，这帮Madridista骨子里一个样，但凡他有一段时间的低迷，就开始质疑，甚至比他更加焦急。他们就是世界上最没耐心的生物。

而眼前这位，十六岁进入皇马青训以后，只租借出去过一年，也是一个Madridista。他认得他的脸，青训的时候曾经来陪一线队训练过，大概也在友谊赛之类的出过场。

“先生，”年轻的向导说，语气不卑不亢，“很荣幸见到您，我的名字是Lucas Vázquez。”

他冷淡地点点头：“Cristiano Ronaldo。”

事实上，他大可表现得更礼貌一些，只是不希望释放出“愿意结合”的错误信号；同时，面对眼前个子不高的瘦小子，对方友好温和的态度也让他无法太过粗鲁。

“我还以为今天被叫到这个房间里的人该是Sergio。”Cristiano走到茶几边上，把自己丢进沙发里。在他们谈出个所以然之前，他不认为自己可以轻松走出这间会客室。

但是年轻人走到他对面从容入座的举动着实大大出乎他的意料。

“在签字后，队长已经见过我了。”

“是吗？”Cristiano莫名恼怒起来。安排一个向导见两个哨兵？就算以皇马高层的标准来说，也办的太不是事儿了。“那么他用什么理由拒绝了你？告诉我，我可以借鉴一番。”

即使受到哨兵如此无礼的嘲讽，Vázquez依然保持着淡定的神情和温和的语气，“队长并没有理由拒绝球员的加盟，他对我表示了欢迎。实际上，同时在场的还有主教练。我猜你大概是误会了。”

“向导对哨兵说‘猜’，真有趣。”

“合格的向导不会在没有得到许可或者非紧急情况下对任何人动用能力，所以我经常‘猜’。”

这个男孩拥有超出年龄的沉稳，大抵是向导的天赋，但却很容易让意图与他作对的人感到挫败。Cristiano放弃了试探，单刀直入：“Iker马上离开了，紧接着你加入，显而易见是为了填补空白。难道你不应该去找那个失去了向导的家伙吗？”

“如果我没记错的话，队长有他的向导。”

噢，对，Pilar，他们甚至有了两个孩子。但Pilar又不能跟着Sergio上场。

“队里的哨兵都有了向导，事实上。我来到这里也不是为了填补什么空白，关于Casillas的离队，我很遗憾，但我们在场上的位置完全不同——我是一个边锋。”

“别装傻，谁跟你说场上位置了？我说的是属性……等等，你说你踢什么？”

“右边锋，也可以踢中场。”

Cristiano挑起眉毛，前锋，这对于向导来说可不太寻常。这就说得通为什么他不适合Sergio了，但这又跟他有什么关系？

“就别他妈废话了，我不会跟你结合的，我不打算和任何向导结合。无论Pérez跟你说了什么——”

“好的。”

“——好的？”

“不结合，不链接，好的。另外必须得提一句，主席没跟我说过任何你所想象的内容，假如你在意这个的话。”

“我当然不在意。”就只有那么一丁点在意而已，可以忽略不计。

Vázquez答应的无比爽快，然而Cristiano却开始犹疑了：“如果不是为这个，他们为什么安排我们……”他抬起下巴示意这个万恶的小房间。

“有人告诉我，希望我能帮助你保持情绪和状态的稳定，而我确信这世上没有人比最强哨兵本人更清楚他的精神和身体。如果你认为我们需要结合或者链接，我会尽可能地提供帮助；如果你认为不需要，那么还有足球，还有比赛。根据我的薪水判断，他们让我回来显然并不是作为队里的心理医生或者随队向导。”

年轻的向导出于社交礼仪，直视着对话人的双眼。而Cristiano无法不去注意到他有一双大且明亮的眼睛，让他看起来永远是那样诚恳又无辜。他的资料显示他已经24岁了，可是略显单薄的身板和偏矮的个子，令哨兵总有种他还不到二十的错觉。这还是个孩子，对他来说。但这个孩子拥有与众不同的定力和洞察力，头脑清晰性格果决，同时带着向导天性的温柔可靠，那是一种即使独立如Cristiano这样的哨兵也忍不住想信任的气质。

“很好。”最后他干巴巴地说，微小的尴尬之情在Vázquez展露的友好笑容中溶解。

他暗自决定开始叫他Lucas了，在心里。


	2. 关于十一冠决赛的前后

Lucas摔倒的时候，Cristiano还在等着他的球。

他坐在地上，似乎是在调整着球袜，隔了几秒才抱着膝盖慢慢躺倒在草坪上，表情痛苦。Cristiano刚放下去的大石头立刻又吊了起来，这家伙总是这样，被犯规了也温吞吞的样子，疼得后知后觉似的，要不是身板小还老是被放倒，裁判都不会为他找公道。每次想到这些Cristiano就特别烦躁，几分钟前Lucas才刚摔过一次，而这次看着还更严重些。

裁判已经走到那边去了，Cristiano觉得也该上前去看看。他才抬了腿，Kroos已经几步跑到现场了。

行吧，他本来就站的近些。

Cristiano浑身不得劲地把腿收回来，别别扭扭拐个弯去替补席喝水去了。穿过草坪的时候他一边走一边努力感受着，然而双腿并没有什么明显的感觉。也是，他们又没有链接，Lucas甚至很少给他做精神疏导，指望以他俩平时那平淡如水的相处能有通感根本痴人说梦。

不太妙的是，经过教练旁边的时候，他看见Jesé在热身。

等他急急忙忙跑回来，Lucas依然被队医等人簇拥着坐在边线外，一双双腿把他遮得严严实实。Cristiano忍不住地悄悄瞥他，直到他回到场上一顿一顿地走着，才从那张眉间紧锁的扑克脸上读出痛楚来，这下知道他伤得重了。果然，没几分钟Jesé就把他换下去了。

皇马七号晃晃脑袋把杂念清出去，专心把最后二十分钟踢完。

第二天他才和球队所有队友一起得到Lucas膝盖内侧副韧带受伤，要缺席一段时间的消息。Cristiano抓着手机犹豫了好一会儿，发了条短信过去。

【二十天能好吗？】

他们心知肚明，二十天后就是欧冠决赛了，而Lucas绝对不会想要错过他的第一场欧冠决赛的，可偏偏就是这时候他受了伤。他并不是他的向导，但Cristiano依然很挂念Lucas的伤势，那不是一种哨兵对向导责任式的担心，更像是一个配合良好的队友将会缺阵而带来的隐忧。

【我不确定。】

哨兵用手机抵住下巴，郁闷地咬着嘴唇。这就是为什么向导通常不会出任攻击性强的位置，他们容易受伤不说，恢复也慢，而且防守中人们总爱对向导球员犯规。有时候他会想要和Lucas谈谈这个，谈谈究竟他出于什么原因选择踢这个位置。

可是真奇怪啊，总是没有好时机。

【你最好能，不然我不会拿着奖杯跟你拍照的。】

边胡思乱想着边发完这条，他又有点儿后悔了。伤情恢复的速度并不是Lucas能决定的，他干嘛平白给人增加压力呢？正当Cristiano琢磨着怎么把这话圆回来的时候，提示音响了。

【那我可得加把劲，把自己的名字挤进名单里去。最佳位置观赛一个半小时能拿到合影权吗？】

哨兵笑出声来，他早该想到这家伙天生淡定得就像不认识压力这个词儿似的，不需要为他担忧太多。

【可以考虑。】

……

他上身赤裸地躺在地上，青草细密地扎着他的皮肤，那感觉熟悉而安心。震动球场的声浪从四面八方涌来，庆祝、欢呼、尖叫，队友的身影也一层层压上来，在他上方叠起厚厚的人堆。离他最近的是Lucas，他搂着他的脖子，跪在他身侧，俯下来贴着他，炽热急促的吐息吹拂着他的脸颊。

Cristiano的精神世界一片空白，嘈杂的一切蜕化为白噪音，像是狂热的喜悦、胜利的兴奋和冠军的激情在燃烧的声音。他的眼眶潮湿，模糊的视线里晃动的是Lucas快乐的脸，那张似乎永远在笑的嘴大咧着，呼喊着。

有零点零一秒哨兵以为他们在过度激动之下建立了链接，然后强烈的情感叠加为双份，向导喊出的那些不成句的破碎言语轻而易举地编织成一段密码，在他的精神中具有了意义。

接着对方微微直起身来，换作Pepe低头来抱他，Cristiano只能从Pepe肩颈的空隙中瞥见Lucas望着他快活地笑。

于是他合上含着泪和笑的眼睛，任由整个圣西罗的情绪浪潮淹没了他。

回程的飞机上Cristiano选了一个双人的座位，故意坐在靠窗那一边，然后默默盯着仍站在过道上的向导，Lucas心领神会地认下了自己的位置。

“点球很不错。”哨兵故作随意地说，“好吧，我其实想说，那个转球很漂亮。”

向导看上去有些受宠若惊了，高兴地点点头：“谢谢。”

Cristiano看着他一如既往没什么变化的笑容，最终还是忍不住问出口：“你……有给我用精神暗示吗？”

“什么？”

“转球的时候。”那颗旋转的足球几乎让他移不开视线，却仿佛有着镇静大脑的作用，之后他站在罚球点前时状态出奇的好。

“没有，为什么这样问？”Lucas的大眼睛里满满都是诚恳和无辜，“如果真的涉及到精神暗示，也该是你给我用的才对。”

Cristiano困惑地望着他。

“当我一想到你站在我身后，镇守第五粒点球，我就觉得格外有信心。那时候我知道我一定能进球，所以才主动找教练争取第一个名额。”

哨兵把脸别开，看向窗外白云之上的蓝天，片刻后不由自主地微笑起来。

“我想起你刚来的时候踢不进点球的样子，国际冠军杯，记得吗？你第七个，排在纳乔后面，被罗马门将扑出了点球，结果我们输了。”

“……那是我进入一线队后的首秀，”男孩腼腆地伸手挠了挠后颈，“当然忘不掉。不过你也记得，这可真意外。”

是啊，他也觉得意外，也许只是突然唤醒的记忆。热身赛替补出场的新援，表现不如人意，多分的那点注意力不过是因为对方似乎是俱乐部给他安排的向导。

再瞧瞧他现在，点球大战第一个出场就踢进，还能在全世界面前炫一把转球。近一年来，这个男孩似乎成长了许多，又好像跟他们初次正式见面的时候没什么两样。Cristiano常常会忘记他们曾有一次尴尬的相亲，Lucas几乎没有用向导的方式与他相处，这一赛季他都把心思花在融入球队、争取出场时间上。他像一个普通球员那样，凭借自己的足球技术来提供帮助，也像一个普通队友那样，只在更衣室或者休息区之类的地方和他聊上几句。

很偶尔的偶尔，在他们过于顺畅的配合之后，在吞下Lucas喂到嘴边的美味大饼之后，Cristiano会有几秒钟怀疑是不是哨兵和向导的天性赋予他们格外的默契？又或者在某几次寥寥数语的谈天后，烦躁的心绪一扫而空，他也会用几秒钟来思考，向导究竟可以带给哨兵怎样的变化？

也许他们可以试试看。


End file.
